


Easter Egg Hunt

by lolahardy



Series: Mistakes Made (...then set straight) [38]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 12:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6610507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolahardy/pseuds/lolahardy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The kids hunting for easter eggs. In prepartion, Arthur needed to put the dogs outside so they don't eat the chocolate and get sick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easter Egg Hunt

When Easter rolled around in the Eames household, it was just as big a deal as any other holiday. It didn’t have the madness of Christmas or Thanksgiving, but it had all the perks of a nice dinner, getting dressed up and even holiday events. The kids had been taken to see the Easter bunny, which Briar Rose was not at all afraid of. It helped that her brothers were with her. 

While Eames was upstairs, helping Briar Rose and Edward get dressed, Phillip in the kangaroo pouch in front of Eames’ chest because he needed both his hands, Arthur went outside and hid Easter eggs. He and Eames had organized the kid’s baskets the night before, making Briar Rose’s and Edward’s tailored to fit them. Phillip had his own little basket with no little pieces of candy, but rather with big plastic eggs and stuffed animals. They were set near the door with bunny feet prints that Arthur painted with washable paint while the kids were upstairs. He was thankful for his princess who was wrapped up in her appearance and gave him plenty of time. 

Once he was outside, he took the eggs multi colored plastic eggs that were filled with chocolate or little toys and tucked them around their backyard. When he was done, he went back inside. He was making a nice ham that was already cooking, the sides were being made throughout the day and he made sure to keep the pups in the kitchen. Caramel was already sniffing around at the baskets and rather than having not only ruined baskets and a sick dog, Arthur penned them in the kitchen. They had no problem being there, they had already gone out and ate and the kitchen smelled delicious to them. As a treat, Arthur gave them green beans and scraps of food as he cooked. 

When the kids were ready, he heard them coming downstairs in a rush, excited cries when they saw their baskets and Briar Rose’s screams of joys when she saw the bunny prints all around the baskets and leading out the front door. Eames stepped over the gate, Phillip still in the pouch, Enoch clutched against him.

“You ready? They’re going to eat all that chocolate if we don’t stop them.”

Arthur nodded and followed Eames out to the living room where they took picture of Edward and Briar Rose opening their baskets, eating some of the chocolate, doing their best to pry apart the plastic eggs only to find more toys. It was an excuse to spoil them a bit more and neither parent denied that. They gave Phillip his basket and he pet the stuffed rabbit and Arthur let him have a small piece of chocolate and halves of jelly beans so he wouldn’t choke. Phillip loved the candy the best. 

Afterwards, the kids were brought outside after being lifted over the dog gate and Eames took them to the yard with their baskets. Arthur kept the pups inside, feeling bad as they watched from the door. He had Phillip now, while Eames gave him another bit of chocolate, the both of their older children running around looking for eggs. Edward wore his nice dress pants and pale blue shirt, the sleeves rolled up, his hair combed neatly while Briar Rose wore a white dress that was layered and was in the high-low fashion and had little cap sleeves. She wore black tights and ballet slippers and her slippers had little 3-D butterflies on the backs of them. Her hair was done in a crown of braids that stayed in place as she ran around. 

They smiled and took pictures and when Edward found the gold egg, he shouted in excitement. Each year, Arthur planted a gold egg that whoever found it, would get a special prize. Briar Rose pouted a little, having only found the gold egg once but she had more eggs than Edward, so she consoled herself with that. Edward ran up to Arthur, holding out the egg and said,

“Dad I found it!”

“You get the prize then.”

Edward beamed and they went back inside, the eggs all found.

The prize was a large chocolate bunny filled with peanut butter. Edward was so excited and Briar Rose now more disappointed because she loved chocolate and peanut butter. Edward gave her a nudge and asked if she wanted the ears. She instantly perked up and said yes.

Arthur usually never let his kids have so many sweets, but it was Easter and he made an exception. He knew Eames would watch them while he cooked and soon, it was time for dinner. The pups were now freed from the kitchen and they circled around the dining room, hoping for bits of ham. They weren’t disappointed.

They went out for a walk with the pups and then went out to see a movie and by the time they got home, the kids had crashed. They were changed and put to bed and Eames saw that Briar Rose had snuck a bag of jelly beans under her pillow. He took them and put them on her dresser, not because he didn’t want her to have them, but because Caramel could easily get them.

“Good day.” Said Arthur.

Eames nodded and agreed.

“You save any of that candy for us?”

Arthur nodded, showing him the stash on the end table. Eames grinned and sat down with him, sharing the last bit of candy.


End file.
